the_power_struggle_gen_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Key to the Castle
Key to the Castle is the second season of The Power Struggle Gen 2, which premiered on February 6, 2018, and concluded with the finale on , where TBA won over TBA in a Jury Vote. In addition TBD won Fan Favorite. Production This season was produced and hosted by . It was revealed that it would be assistant hosted by . This season featured sixteen all new houseguests. 20 people applied, 4 were cut from the casting, and 16 went on to become the houseguests competing in the game. The full cast of 16 was revealed on February 6, 2018, while premiere was on February 7, 2018. Contestant Progress Twists *Key to the Castle (Twist): Whoever scores the highest each week will get to save one of surviving peasants for the following week. Each week there will be two surviving peasants and the highest scorer from the previous week will get to save one of them. That person will be ranked in the people. Cast }'' | | | |- | [[]] | | | | |- | [[]] | | | | |- | [[]] | | | | |- | [[]] | | | | |- | [[]] | | | | |- | [[]] | | | | |- | [[]] | | | | |- | [[]] | | | | |- | [[]] | | | | |- | [[]] | | | | |- | [[]] | | | | |- | [[]] | | | | |- | [[]] | | | | |- | [[]] | | | | |- | [[]] | | | | |} Game Summary Elimination Chart } | | | | | |- ! 2 | nowrap="" | | | | | | | |- ! 3 | nowrap="" | | | | | | | |} *The houseguest in bold got the Save from the Power in that episode. *The votes in parentheses are the votes for the peasant saved by the Power. Episode Progress ;Key : The contestant won the jury vote. : The contestant did not win the jury vote. : The contestant was in the Power; they cast 3 votes to evict and had a save. The vote to save is in bold. : The contestant was in the people and cast 2 votes to evict. : The contestant was a peasant and cast 1 vote to evict. They survived the weekly eviction. : The contestant won immunity and was immune for this vote. (Survivor phase) : The contestant was immune during the firemaking challenge. : The contestant won the firemaking challenge and stayed in the game. : The contestant was a peasant, and was evicted after receiving the most votes. : The contestant was evicted during the Survivor phase of the game after recieving the most votes. : The contestant lost the firemaking challenge and was evicted. : The contestant quit the game. : The contestant is no longer in the game. Game Weeks ''Power Struggle'' Phase *Week 1 **Comp 1: Cops and Robbers ***Description: Houseguests had to steal coins and wait fifteen minutes, but at random times the cops would come around and take all the coins they had and put them in jail for 30 minutes. The only way to lock in your coins was to cash them in, in a bank and wait one hour. 7 Power, 6 People, 3 Peasants. **Eviction 1: #StackedAFCast *Week 2 **Comp 2: What Goes Up... ***Description: Houseguests must catch balls when the host throws them at random times. The host will never leave enough balls for everyone so activity is important. 5 Power, 7 People, 3 Peasants. **Eviction 2: Target Off My Back *Week 3 **Comp 3: Hockey Wars ***Description: Each NHL hockey team has its own value for season tickets. Houseguests must buy as many season tickets as possible in 24 hours and the random values will be added up to make their score. 5 Power, 6 People, 3 Peasants. **Eviction 3: Awards *Best Moment: *Confessional King/Queen: *Pre-Juror of the Season: *Hero of the Season: *Villain of the Season: *Player of the Season: *Fan Favorite: